livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kalgor (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Summoner 6, Urban Ranger 1 Shapechanger Transmuter 1 Level: 8 Experience: 44,865 XP (Goal 50,000 XP) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic, Elvish Deity: none Background: closed First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Active In: Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 18 +4 (13 pts) +1* Transmuter DEX: 14 +2 (03 pts) +1 (at 4th level) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 09 -1 (-4 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 14 +2 (01 pts) +2 Racial, +1(at 8th) * Transmuter Physical Enhancement can be moved between the physical stats daily Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 72 = + CON (12) + FC (6) (Summoner 6) + + CON (2) + FC (0) (Transmuter 1) + + CON (2) + FC (0) (Ranger 1) AC: 18 = + DEX (2) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Deflection(Ring) (1) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Deflection(Ring) (1) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Deflection(Ring) (1) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +5 = 6 (4) + 1 (0) + Ranger 1 (1) CMB: +9 = (5) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 22 = + BAB (5) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Deflection (1) Fortitude: +6 = (2) + CON (02) + Misc (0) + Ranger 1 (2) Reflex: +6 = (2) + DEX (02) + Misc (0) + Ranger 1 (2) Will: +7 = (5) + WIS (-1) + Trait(1) + Transmuter 1(2) Speed: 30 ft Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Energy Resistance: Acid 5, Cold 5, Electricity 5 Immunities: Force Spells (Ring of Forcefangs) Shield Ally: +2 AC and saves when Gragnor is within reach. Weapon Statistics +1 Greatsword: Attack: +10 = (5) + Str (4) + Misc (00) + Magic (1) Damage: 2d6+7, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Menacing, +4 flank +1 Greatsword: Attack: +8 = (5) + Str (4) + PA (-2) + Magic (1) Power Attack Damage: 2d6+13, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Two handed Dagger: Attack: +9 = (5) + Str (4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Hanbo: Attack: +9 = (5) + Str (4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bite or Gore: Attack: +9 = (5) + Str (4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Battle Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, B/S/P Bite or P Gore Shaper Special: swift action to grow horns/teeth for 1 round, 4/day Ranged MW C.Longbow: Attack: +8 = (5) + Dex (2) + Misc (00) + MW (1) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Range Increment 110' Arrows: Normal, Blunt, Cold Iron, 2 Smoking Dagger: Attack: +7 = (5) + Dex (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 10' Sling: Attack: +7 = (5) + Dex (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range Increment 50' Spell Acid Splash Attack: +7 = (5) + Dex (2) or Jolt Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, 30' Dirty Fighting: +1 trait damage if flanking Whetstone sharpening: The daggers and the normal greatsword receive a +1 damage for the first strike after being sharpened with a whetstone. The Scabbard of Honing keeps the two greatswords in tip top shape to receive the bonus at the start of each fight. Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath: It is a swift action to draw the dagger hidden in the right wrist sheath. If searched, +2 Sleight of Hand vs their Perception to remain hidden. Aasimar Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner (+1 HP six times) Vision: Darkvision 60' Skilled: +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Perception Spell-Like Ability: Can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability Celestial Resistance: acid 5, cold 5, and electricity resistance 5. Class Features Summoner 6 Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Eidolon: See Gragnor below Life Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage to return it to it's plane (at -CON), the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Link: A telepathic link exists between the summoner and eidolon. Share Spells: The summoner is able to cast spells of a personal range upon the eidolon. Bond Senses: Std action, share the senses of his eidolon, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the eidolon does. Level rounds / day. End as a free action. Shield Ally: At 4th level, whenever a summoner is within his eidolon’s reach, the summoner receives a +2 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on his saving throws. This bonus does not apply if the eidolon is grappled, helpless, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. Maker's Call: 1/day Dimension Door Gragnor to Kalgor as a standard action. Summon Monster III: Cast Summon Monster III five times per day as a standard action SLA for a 6 minute duration. Shapechanging Transmuter 1 Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, Cannot cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Prepared, arcane, intelligence based caster Physical Enhancement: You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to one physical ability score (STR). This can be changed while preparing spells. Arcane Bonded Object: You bond with an object to cast spells. (Ring) Provides 1 extra spell/day of any level from spellbook. DC 21 concentration check to cast without it. Switched to Ring of Forcefangs at 8th level. Battle Shaper: 4/day swift action to grow a claw, bite or gore attack. Opposition Schools: Enchantment and Necromancy Spells per day: 3 cantrips, 2 open school, 1 transmutation, 1 bonded Urban Ranger 1 Armor/Weapons: adds Martial Weapons, Medium armor proficiency Spell Casting: Prepared, divine, wisdom based caster eventually Favored Enemy: (Human) +2 to weapon attack and damage, +2 to Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of this selected type. Track: +1 to follow tracks using survival Wild Empathy: +3 (1 ranger, 2 CHA) to diplomacy with animals Skills: Urban Ranger adds Disable Device as a class skill Feats Additional Traits (Level 1): You have two more traits than normal. Spell Focus Conjuration (Level 2): +1 DC for saves for conjuration spells. (replaces Scribe Scroll for Wizard) Precise Strike (Level 3): +1d6 precision damage if flanking with another who also has Precise Strike. Extra Evolution (Level 5): add +1 Evolution Point to the eidolon's pool. Can be taken once per five levels. Power Attack (Level 7): Trade -2 to attack for +6 damage with two handed weapons, or +4 with average weapons. Traits Dirty Fighter (Combat): When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit). This additional damage is a trait bonus. Magical Knack (Magic): Your caster level in that class gains a +2 trait Transmuter bonus as long as this bonus doesn’t raise your caster level above your current Hit Dice. Child of the Streets (Social): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for you. Indomitable Faith (Faith) : +1 Will save Skills Skill 28 = (2) + INT (1))/Level + FC (0) + Misc (0)) (Summoner 6) Points [ 3=((Base (2) + INT (1))/Level + FC (~) + Misc (0))] (Transmuter 1) [ 7=((Base (6) + INT (1))/Level + FC (~) + Misc (0))] (Ranger 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 2/4 0 0 2 +0 /Favored Enemy Climb 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 4 0 0 2 +2 Racial Disable Device 8 1 3 2 -0 +2&, Urban Ranger Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 6 1 3 2 +0 Heal 3 1 3 -1 +0 Intimidate 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 5/7 1 3 1 +0 /Favored Enemy Knowledge (Nature) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 5 1 3 1 +0 Elvish Perception 12/14 8 3 -1 +2 Racial, /FE Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1/1 0 0 -1 +0 /Favored Enemy Sleight of Hand 7 1 3 2 -0 +1 Trait Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 3/5 1 3 -1 +0 /Favored Enemy Swim 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 7 2 3 2 +0 * = class skill not trained in yet & = +2 masterwork thieves' tools Favored Enemy bonuses are usable against humans, half-elves and half-orcs. Summoner Spells Concentration checks +8 = level (6) + CHA (2) At Will, DC 11 5 per day, DC 13 4 per day ' Level 0 ' ' Level 1 ' ' Level 2 ' * Detect Magic * Rejuvenate Eidolon (lesser) * Haste * Mage Hand * Shield * Lesser Evolution Surge * Arcane Mark * Magic Fang * Summon Eidolon * Acid Splash * Expeditious Retreat * Invisibility * Jolt ' Racial ' (1/day) * Read Magic * Daylight Wizard Spells (Prepared) Concentration checks +4 = lvl (3) + INT (1) 10% Arcane Spell Failure 3 at will, DC 11 DC 12, 3 per day and 1 bonded ' Level 0 ' ' Level 1 ' * Dancing Lights * Shocking Grasp * Prestidigitation * Vanish * Umbrella ' * Enlarge Person(T) Wizard Spellbook ' Level 0 ' ' Level 1 ________________________ ''' . Read Magic * Flare * Mage Armor * '''Ant Haul . Acid Splash * Ghost Sound * Vanish * Burning Hands . Arcane Mark * Light * Color Spray * Illusion of Calm * Dancing Lights . Mage Hand * Enlarge Person(t) * Liberating Command . Detect Magic * Mending * Unseen Servant * Polypurose Pancea * Detect Poison * Message * True Strike * Shock Shield * Prestidigitation * Open/Close * Shocking Grasp ' Hoping to learn from Anaerion but never did ' Disrupt Undead Grease Protection f/ Evil Silent Image Identify Comprehend Languages Obscuring Mist Magic Missile Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Bag of Holding Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Black leather pants Black leather riding boots Black wool long coat Belt Charcoal gray hooded cloak Burgundy shirt White shirt +1 Spell Storing Mithral Chain Shirt 5,100 gp 10 lb (contains Shocking Grasp 3d6) Horned Viking Helm (black & brown) 2 gp 3 lb Haatse's Boon (pinned to cloak) 900 gp -- Over the back Scabbard of Honing 500 gp 1 lb +1 Menacing Greatsword 8,350 gp 8 lb with a winged motif etched along the blade Over the back shoulder scabbard -- gp -- lb Greatsword (fake enchanted) 50 gp 8 lb *Arcane Mark ~ multiple times, marking the lineage of who wielded the sword written in Celestial Efficient Quiver 1,800 gp 2 lb +4 STR Masterwork Comp. Longbow 800 gp n/a lb 10 normal arrows (15 of 40) 2 gp -- lb 15 cold iron arrows (20 of 20) 2 gp -- lb 20 silver arrows (20 of 20) 41 gp -- lb 9 blunt arrows (15 of 20) 2 gp -- lb 2 smoke arrows ( 2 of 2) 20 gp -- lb 4 grappling arrows ( 4 of 4) 4 gp -- lb Hanbo (in the javelin compartment) -- gp n/a lb Belt Scabbard -- gp -- lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb 1 Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb Skeleton key 85 gp -- lb coins -- -- Belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb Sling -- gp -- lb Sling Bullets (10) .1 gp 5 lb Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath (right) 5 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath (left) 5 gp 1 lb Wand of Cure Light Wounds (50/50 ch) 750 gp -- lb +1 Ring of Protection (right hand) 2,000 gp -- lb Ring of Forcefangs (left hand) 8,000 gp -- lb (The FF ring is his bonded item. Silk Rope (50 ft, bundled to outside) 10 gp 5 lb Silk Rope (250 ft, of haversack) 50 gp 25 lb Handy Haversack 2,000 gp 5 lb Spellbook -- gp 3 lb Wand of Mage Armor (50/50 ch) 750 gp - lb Wand of Lesser Restoration(10/10 ch) 900 gp - lb 1 drill .5 gp 1 lb Masterwork Thieves' Tools 100 gp 2 lb Adamantite Wire Saw (5/5 uses) 150 gp -- lb 10 pitons 1 gp 5 lb Scroll Case 1 gp .5 lb Parchment (10 sheets) 2 gp -- lb Spare inscription materials for eight first level +1 cantrip 85 gp -- Ink (1 vial) 8 gp -- lb Ink pens (3) .3 gp -- lb Soap (1 lb) .5 gp 1 lb Sewing Needle .5 gp -- lb Black thread .01 gp -- lb Grappling hook 1 gp 4 lb fork .1 gp -- lb 1 Wineskin of good brandy 15 gp 4 lb 10 pieces of chalk .1 gp -- lb Quiver (merged arrow weights) -- gp 4.5 lb 18 normal arrows 5 blunt arrows 1 Oil of Magic Weapon 50 gp - lb Two Smokesticks 40 gp 1 lb 3 Sunrods 6 gp 3 lb 2 Alchemist's Fires 40 gp -- lb 2 vials of AntiPlague 100 gp -- lb 2 vials of AntiToxin 100 gp -- lb 1 vial of Liquid Ice 40 gp -- lb Scroll Case 1 gp .5 lb 1 Scroll of Ant Haul 25 gp - 1 Scroll of Fly 375 gp - Wool Hats (3) .6 gp 1.5 lb Wood bowls (3) .3 gp 1.5 lb Wood tankard .1 gp .5 lb Cooking kit 1 gp 2 lb Trail Rations (8 days) 4 gp 8 lb 1 hammer .5 gp 2 lb 1 set of Masterwork Manacles 50 gp 2 lb 1 good lock for manacles 80 gp 1 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb Black cloth bandages .1 gp -- lb Gragnor's rag doll mousy (3) .3 gp .3 lb black drawstring belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb slips over Gragnor's amulet Water proof bags (2) empty 1 gp 1 lb Waterskins (1) 1 gp 4 lb Twine (200 ft) .04 gp 2 lb Small Tent (1.5 person) 10 gp 15 lb Hammock .1 gp 3 lb Large water proof bags (2) 4 gp 4 lb Bedrolls (2) .2 gp 10 lb Climber's Kit 80 gp 5 lb 93.8 of 100 lbs On Gragnor: Leather Collar .5 gp 1 lb +0 Amulet of Shocking Mighty Fists 4,000 gp -- lb (wearing one or the +0 Amulet of Evil Outsider Bane MF 4,000 gp -- lb other) Black cloth bandage .1 gp -- lb (off at the moment) (covering his glowing rune) Black cloth bandage .1 gp -- lb (off at the moment) (covering fake injury on left forearm) Total Current Inventory: 41,562.07 gp Consumables Consumed or Destroyed Trail Rations (7 days) 3.5 gp Meal at the Dunn Wright Inn .5 gp Meal at the Dunn Wright Inn 2.0 gp unaccounted losses 3.44 gp Waterskins (1) 1 gp 3 tindertwigs 3 gp (used in bat swarm trap) charcoal grey hooded cloak 5 gp ", replacement Small Tent 10 gp " Winter blanket .5 gp " Fluffy pillow .5 gp " Two pints of oil .2 gp " 50' Hemp rope 1 gp (guess where!) Scroll of Unseen Servant 25 gp Kostry Kopec Scroll of True Strike 25 gp " Inscription Materials ( 2) 1st level 20 gp 2 days trail rations 1 gp 2 Scroll of Ant Haul 50 gp 1 Scroll of Umbrella with inscript 35 gp 1 scroll of Unfetter 25 gp 2 potions of Lesser Restoration 300 gp 2 castings Lesser Restoration MP 120 gp Spare Sling (dropped in acid) -- gp Kostry Kopec The following scrolls include the inscription materials in their cost Scroll of Drench 17.5 gp Down time scribing Scroll of Breeze 17.5 gp - Scroll of Shock Shield 35 gp - Scroll of Shocking Grasp 35 gp - Scroll of Illusion of Calm 35 gp - Scroll of Ant Haul 35 gp - Scroll of Feather Fall 35 gp - Scroll of Liberating Command 35 gp - Scroll of Polypurpose Pancea 35 gp - Scroll of Burning Hands 35 gp Down time scribing Materials for Bonded Object ritual 200 gp Mystic Pearl Total Consumed: 1,146.64 GP & Tent, winter blanket, rope, tindertwigs all used up in an improvised trap for a very annoying bat swarm. Total Weight: 77 lbs Light Encumbrance In the Bag of Holding: 93.8 lbs of 100 Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-299 Normal Average Living Conditions 100 gp Masterwork Backpack (black leather) 50 gp 4 lb spare old black backpack 2 gp 2 lb Silver Amulet 5 gp .5 lb *Arcane Marked "Gragnor's Toy" Mundane greatsword (da spare) 50 gp Sling -- gp Sling Bullets (10) .1 5 lb Belt Scabbard -- gp -- lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb 209.1 GP Finances Initial Character Creation: 150.00 gp PP: 44 Crypt of the Everflame: 10,847.25 gp GP: 28 Kostry Kopec: 23,750.00 gp Spent 4 DMCs: 8,640.00 gp SP: 14 CP: 4 Total Lifetime Earnings: 43,387.25 GP Current Inventory: -'41,562.07' gp Total Consumed: -'1,146.64' gp Living Space: '-209.10' gp Coins 469.44 GP Magic Item Slots Kalgor Gragnor Armor: +1 Spell Storing Mithral Chain Shirt Belts: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Hands: Head: Headband: Neck: +0 Shocking Amulet of Mighty Fists Ring 1: +1 Ring of Protection Ring 2: Ring of Force Fangs (bonded object) Shield: Shoulders: Wrist: Eidolon Gragnor's Skills Skill Points: 20 = (6) + INT (-2)/Level; (Eidolon 6) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 20 5 3 4 -0 +8 Skilled, chosen Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 0 0 * 0 +0 Climb 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 * -2 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 6 1 3 4 -0 -2&, chosen class Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 chosen class Fly 19 2 3 4 -0 +8 Perfect, +2 size Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -4 0 0 0 -4 size Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception 8 5 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 chosen class Spellcraft -1 1 0 -2 +0 Stealth 15 4 3 4 -0 +4 Size Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = class skill that has not been trained yet & = -2 penalty for not having thieves' tools Common Summoned Monsters Friends Gragnor Anaerion Ausk Acquaintances Tyrien Iosef the Paladin Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 32 Height: 6'7" Weight: 225 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Left violet, Right golden yellow Skin Color: Tanned and weather beaten from an extensive outdoor life Appearance: Being a burly woods walker, he carries a big magical sword, a couple of daggers, a club and a backpack. It seems he travels light and often. The panther walking beside him makes him unapproachable by most people. From a safe distance, one can observe him in black studded leather armor, black leather boots, charcoal gray cloak, and a horned helm. If he is out of his armor, he wears a black long coat, black leather pants and boots, a burgundy shirt and a brown wool hat. He is never without his weapons, and will refuse to go where he is required to give them up. Demeanor: You can tell that he had training in the social graces and could easily had been a noble or captain of the guard, but wanderlust has dragged him away from that life, to one of a gregarious scoundrel who enjoys his wine, women and song. Background: If you ask about his past, he calmly pulls out a couple of daggers and sits them on the table. Standing up, placing his palms flat on the table, he leans forward, and whispers "Reach for it". Presents as: Human, and lets people assume ranger, of which he has a little experience as now. Rumors: Night walker; Kalgor and Gragnor are rumored to travel at night often when normal people would be sleeping. Running from a past; Nobody local has been able to get Kalgor to talk about his past. The runes upon his sword may give a clue. Adventure Log Crypt of the Everflame Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Mar 19th, 2011 854 EXP + 448 TXP (64 days) (to second level) Jun 27th, 2011 900 EXP + 1100 TXP (100 days) (to third level) Nov 8th, 2011 850 EXP + 2110 TXP (134 days) (to fourth level) Jan 14th, 2012 2550 EXP + 1474 TXP (67 days) (to fifth level) Feb 2th, 2012 0 EXP + 397 TXP (21ish days) (adj'd to final numbers) Feb 5th, 2012 0 EXP + 84 TXP (3 days) finish out = Adventure Total XP: 10,867 XP as of Feb 5th, 2012 final official number Treasure Total: 10,847.25 GP 3018.25 + 7736 + 31*3 Treasure Items: - Spellbook (17 cantrips, 4 spells) 2015 +1 Greatsword 50 Oil of Magic Weapon 40 Two Smokesticks 2 Backpack 1 Grappling hook 10 Small Tent (1.5 person) 1 Hemp Rope (50 ft) 3 Tinderbox and 3 tindertwigs 0.5 Winter blanket 1 Waterskin 3.5 Trail Rations (7 days) 0.5 Fluffy pillow 0.2 Two pints of oil Destroyed Items: -10 Small Tent (burned in bat swarm trap) -3 3 tindertwigs (used in bat swarm trap) -0.5 Winter blanket (used in bat swarm trap) -0.5 Fluffy pillow (used in bat swarm trap) -0.2 Two pints of oil (used in bat swarm trap) -1 Hemp rope (guess where!) -3.5 Trail rations (ate them all up) -1 Waterskin (given to first rescued girl) Kostry Kopec GM: jkason, Feb 7th, 2012 to March 15th, 2013 Experience: 23,318 XP = 5,230 EXP + 18,088 TXP Treasure: 23,750 GP = 6,000 EGP + 17,500 TGP Keeping: +1 Ring of Protection (2,000 gp) Used: 2 Castings Lesser Restoration (120 gp), 1 scroll of Umbrella (25gp+10gp), 2 potions of Lesser Restoration (300 gp) Spent 4 DMCs to catch up to Tyrien Experience: 10,680 XP = 89/day * 30 days * 4 DMCs Treasure: 8,640 GP = 72/day * 30 days * 4 DMCs Level Ups Level 2: March 12, 2011 Class: Shapechanging Transmuter Mage BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 class based Ref: +0 to +0 class based Will: +2 to +4 class based CMB: +3 to +4 Gained 1 due to strength increase CMD: 14 to 15 Gained 1 due to strength increase Feat: Spell Focus (Conjuration) in place of Scribe Scroll Features: Bonded Object, Battle Shaper ~ claw, bite or gore (4/day), 3 spells, all cantrips, +1 STR from Transmuter Physical Enhancement Found Spellbook instead of purchasing/creating. Borrowed rules Opp School: Enchantment and Necromancy Caster Lvl: Transmuter 2 due to Magical Knack Trait, Summoner 1 HP: +6 = (d6 Max -2) +2 Con + 0 FC Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus) Spent in Spellcraft, Knowledge Local, UMD New Total: 6 = 3 (Gained) + 3 (Old Total) Eidolon: unchanged Level 3: July 14, 2011 Class: Urban Ranger BAB: From +0 to +1 Fort: Add +2 resulting in +2 class based or +4 total Ref: Add +2 resulting in +2 class based or +3 total Will: Add +0 resulting in +4 class based or +4 total CMB: From +4 to +5 Gained 1 due to BAB increase CMD: From 15 to 16 Gained 1 due to BAB increase Feat: Precise Strike for third character level Features: Favored Enemy, Track, Wild Empathy, Martial Weapons, Medium Armor Caster Lvls: Transmuter 3 due to Magical Knack Trait, Summoner 1, Ranger none HP: Add +10 = (d10 Max -2) +2 Con + 0 FC. Total = 27 Skill Pts: Add +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus) Spent in 2 Perception, Handle Animal, Knowledge Planes, Knowledge Religion, Linguistics (Elvish), Stealth Skill Total: 13 = 7 (Gained) + 6 (Old Total) Eidolon: unchanged Errata: Heirloom Weapon nerfed into oblivion. Swapped for Indomitable Faith. Level 4: Nov 11, 2011 Class: Summoner (thought about barbarian ;-) ) Favored: taken as +1 HP BAB: From +1 to +2 Fort: Add +0 resulting in +2 class based or +4 total Ref: Add +0 resulting in +2 class based + 1 Dex bump or +4 total Will: Add +1 resulting in +5 class based or +5 total CMB: From +5 to +6 Gained 1 due to BAB increase CMD: From 16 to 18 Gained 1 due to BAB increase and 1 by Dex increase Feat: (none) Features: +1 DEX as 4th level ability increase, Bond Senses Spells: Jolt (cantrip) and Magic Fang (1st) Caster Lvls: Transmuter 3 due to Magical Knack Trait, Summoner 2, Ranger none HP: Add +9 = (d8 Max -2) +2 Con + 1 FC. Total = 36 Skill Pts: Add +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus) Spent in 1 Perception, Disable Device 1, Kn Nature 1 Skill Total: 16 = 3 (Gained) + 13 (Old Total) Eidolon: gained a level, added Improved Natural Armor to evolutions, Skills +4 = added 2 Stealth, 1 Perception, 1 Acrobatics. Level 5: Jan 15, 2012 Class: Summoner Favored: taken as +1 HP BAB: From +2 to +3 Fort: Add +1 resulting in +3 class based or +5 total Ref: Add +1 resulting in +3 class based or +5 total Will: Add +0 resulting in +5 class based or +5 total CMB: From +6 to +7 Gained 1 due to BAB increase CMD: From 18 to 19 Gained 1 due to BAB increase Feat: Extra Evolution Features: Summon Monster II as SLA Spells: Read Magic (cantrip) and Expeditious Retreat (1st) Caster Lvls: Transmuter 3 due to Magical Knack Trait, Summoner 3, Ranger none HP: Add +9 = (d8 Max -2) +2 Con + 1 FC. Total = 45 Skill Pts: Add +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus) Spent in 1 Perception, 1 Kn Dungeon, 1 Swim Skill Total: 19 = 3 (Gained) + 16 (Old Total) Eidolon: gained a level, added +2 DEX to evolutions, Eidolon Feat: Weapon Finesse Skills +4 = added 1 Stealth, 1 Perception, 1 Acrobatics, 1 Escape Artist Level 6: June 1st, 2012 Class: Summoner Favored: taken as +1 HP BAB: From +3 to +4 Fort: Add +0 resulting in +3 class based or +5 total Ref: Add +0 resulting in +3 class based or +5 total Will: Add +1 resulting in +6 class based or +6 total CMB: From +7 to +8 Gained 1 due to BAB increase CMD: From 19 to 20 Gained 1 due to BAB increase Feat: n/a Features: Shield Ally Spells: Haste (2nd) and Lesser Evolution Surge (2nd) Caster Lvls: Transmuter 3 due to Magical Knack Trait, Summoner 4, Ranger none HP: Add +9 = (d8 Max -2) +2 Con + 1 FC. Total = 54 Skill Pts: Add +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus) Spent in 1 Perception, 1 Intimidate, 1 Ride Skill Total: 22 = 3 (Gained) + 19 (Old Total) Eidolon: gained a level, added Pounce and Skilled Stealth to evolutions Eidolon Feat: n/a Level 7: November 7th, 2012 Class: Summoner Favored: taken as +1 HP BAB: no change Fort: no change Ref: no change Will: no change CMB: no change CMD: no change Feat: Power Attack Features: Summon Monster III as SLA Spells: Summon Eidolon (2nd) Caster Lvls: Transmuter 3 due to Magical Knack Trait, Summoner 5, Ranger none HP: Add +9 = (d8 Max -2) +2 Con + 1 FC. Total = 63 Skill Pts: Add +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus) Spent in 2 Perception, 1 Heal Skill Total: 25 = 3 (Gained) + 22 (Old Total) Eidolon: gained a level, dropped Imp Nat Armor, Skilled stealth, Skilled perception and Increased Dex to add Wingless Flight(4) and Energy Attacks(cold)(2) E. Gains: +2 natural armor, +1 STR, +1 Dex, 4 skill points, 1 evolution point +1 Ability taken as CON E. Skills: +4 = 2 in Fly, 1 in Acrobatics, 1 in Perception Eidolon HP: 38 = 4d10 + 4 CON = gained 12 Eidolon Feat: n/a Level 8: March 16th, 2012 Class: Summoner Favored: taken as +1 HP BAB: +1 Fort: +1 Ref: +1 Will: +1 CMB: +1 CMD: +1 Ability: +1 at 8th, taken in Charisma Feat: n/a Features: Maker's Call Spells: Invisibility (2nd) Caster Lvls: Transmuter 3 due to Magical Knack Trait, Summoner 6, Ranger none HP: Add +9 = (d8 Max -2) +2 Con + 1 FC. Total = 72 Skill Pts: Add +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +0 (FC Bonus) Spent in Climb, Perception, Survival Skill Total: 28 = 3 (Gained) + 25 (Old Total) Eidolon: gained a level, Added Imp Nat Armor E. Gains: +2 natural armor, 4 skill points, 1 evolution point, 1 feat E. Skills: +4 = 1 in Acrobatics, 1 in Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Eidolon HP: 47 = 5d10 + 5 CON = gained 9 E. Features: Devotion Eidolon Feat: Piranha Strike Approvals *Approval (Jan. 15, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 19, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Mar. 14, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 2 *Approval (Jul. 25, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 3 *Approval (Nov. 14, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 4 *Approval (Jan. 18, 2012) (perrinmiller) Level 5 *Approval (June 02, 2012 (Mowgli) Level 6 *Approval (Nov. 11, 2012) (perrinmiller) Level 7 *Approval (Aug. 26, 2013) (GlassEye) Level 8 Category:Approved Characters